Electronic module chassis which include multiple electronic modules mounted in the chassis are widely used in electronic applications. An electronic module chassis assembly may include a chassis configured to mechanically support the electronic modules, electrical connectors to interconnect the electronic modules, power supplies for operation of the electronic modules, and one or more external connectors to connect the electronic module assembly to external equipment.
Such electronic module chassis assemblies are used in military and aircraft applications, but are not limited to such applications. Electronic module chassis assemblies for military applications and other fields of use can be designed to operate reliably in harsh environments by increasing the ruggedness of the components and/or structure of the assembly.
Electronic components of electronic module chassis assemblies can generate heat, and can be operated with a cooling system to remove the heat and to maintain the electronic modules within a specified temperature range. The various cooling technologies utilized include conduction cooling, air-flow-through cooling, and/or liquid-flow-through cooling.
In some form factor instances, air-flow-through cooling may be used, for example, for up to 70 watts heat generation, conduction cooling may be used, for example, for up to 200 watts of heat generation, and liquid-flow-through cooling may be used, for example, for up to 500 watts heat generation. However, electronic modules may be trending toward higher speed and higher performance and generating larger amounts of heat. In addition, in some instances, maintenance exposure can be encumbered by some types of cooling forms.